Thanks for the Massage
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Kate has back problems from hunting, So she goes to Sebastian to help with her back problem. It all works out until Sebastian accidentally triggers a spot that takes the two wolves on more then just a massage. . . KateXSebastian


**A/N: I got this idea from messaging a girl's back, my best friend who kinda likes me. So I got the idea and I'm starting to write this so everyone will get the idea of where is going**

It was yet another peaceful day in Jasper Park.

Well, almost peaceful for a groaning in pain Kate. Kate was in her den with Humphrey and was getting ready to go to an all day hunt with the alphas when she groaned in pain again. "Oww, jeez my back is killing me" Kate said.

"Kate, you landed on the ground really hard yesterday from catching that caribou after it threw you off hard. You're very lucky to survive otherwise you would have been killed." Humphrey said trying to get her to sit down.

"Yeah, but the hunting party needs me. There's a large caribou group a few miles out and I need to lead them" Kate said right as she got up and landed on the ground again, whimpering in pain. That's when Winston and Eve came into the den.

"Sweetie, you can't go the hunt today" Eve said to her. "But I have to go mom" Kate said trying to stand up straight. "Kate, your back is in very tense pain. You go on that hunt; you will damage it and may paralyze your body. You could never walk again!" Eve said, setting her paw on her daughter's shoulder.

"But mom. . ." Kate said but Humphrey spoke. "I hate to agree with your mom Kate, but you really need to rest. I don't want a crippled mate. I want you to rest and not stress yourself out" Humphrey said.

Kate just dropped her head with her ears against her head.

"You know, I got some good training from Barf, maybe I could go with him to leading the pack hunt today." Humphrey said. "What? Are you serious?" Kate said. "Kate, it's not a bad idea" Winston said.

"If Humphrey wants to be a better mate, maybe this will get him some lesson on how to lead others and maybe take over the pack one day" Winston said. Kate looked at her father then at her mate. "I can do this, I want to do this for you" Humphrey said rubbing his nose on her cheek. Kate smiled from the feeling.

"Alright, but I still need to find a way to fix my back. I don't want to be messed up like Tony" Kate said as she struggled to get up straight. "Maybe I could help" Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see Sebastian walking in with a smile. "How?" Humphrey asked. "Well I don't know if I told you, but back in my old pack I was taught some massages to relieve back pain for some of the pregnant females to help relieve their pain before birth" Sebastian said waving his paws around.

"You really think you could help fix my back?" Kate asked. Sebastian just nodded his head. "It'll be quick and painless, you will be a new you once I'm done with your back" Sebastian said.

Everyone looked at each other then Kate looked back at Sebastian.

"Alright, I'll be at your den in about ten minutes" Kate said smiling. "Good, I'll be waiting." Sebastian said as he walked off back to his den. "I hope he knows what he's doing" Eve said. "He's Sebastian, he can do anything"

**Several minutes later**

Sebastian was cracking his knuckles in his paws and rubbed a special leaf on both his paws and threw it away just as Kate came into the den. "Kate, right on time" Sebastian said. "Great, I finally convinced the hunting party to let Humphrey and Garth in leading them. It went pretty well then I thought" Kate said walking into his den.

"Well you just lie down on your stomach and just relax. Just let me do my work" Sebastian said. Then Sebastian started rubbing up and down Kate's back. Both the upper and lower parts of her back and middle section.

"Oh god Sebastian, don't stop. That feels so good" Kate said wagging her tail a little. "Well, this is only gonna get good Kate" Sebastian said just as he stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Now Kate, I like you as a friend, but to do this part I will have to go on very lower part of your back" Sebastian stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. "I'll have to go towards a part. . .above your. . . butt" Sebastian blushed. "Oh. . well. . . that's fine Sebastian. We're friends, and I trust you with this" Kate said as she laid her head down.

"Alright, here goes" Sebastian said as he slides his paws down her spine and almost had his paws on her ass. "I heard this point will make you feel so good, you will be reborn. Here goes!" Sebastian said as he pressed on a spot right above her tail, then hearing a slight popping sound.

That's when Kate suddenly arched her back up with her fur standing up on its end, her ears all the way perked up, and her tail suddenly raised up, revealing her wet slit and tail hole.

"Uh. . .Kate. . . Are you ok?" Sebastian asked backing away. That's when Kate turned around and just looked at him with wide eyes before pouncing on him and held both his arms down with her paws and suddenly pressing her lips on his.

Then Kate slipped her tongue into Sebastian's mouth and played around with his tongue. Sebastian tried to break free from Kate but she wouldn't let him go. Sebastian tried to move around to escape from Kate's sudden actions when he started feeling funny.

Sebastian managed to look down while Kate was kissing him to see his 'wolf' starting to rise up. "_ooh shit_" He thought to himself. Then Kate felt Sebastian's tip touch her stomach and let go off the kiss. "This is only getting good Sebastian" Kate said as she licked down his chest, then his stomach, finally reaching to his crotch.

Kate then went down to his balls and started licking them side to side, up and down, and all around until Sebastian's knot was fully out.

"Kate. . . stop. . .!" Sebastian only managed to say. "But you did this to me" Kate whispered to his ear. Then she went down and licked up his wolf. Sebastian let out a few moans as he started liking the licking.

"I know you like this" Kate said as he moaned more and panted harder. Then Kate took in his member and began going up and down into her mouth and throat.

"Oh god. . . KATE!" Sebastian said as he opened his eyes and looked to see Kate had mounted on top of him and shoved his member into her pussy. "God, you are so huge!" Kate cried as she began hopping up and down him and Sebastian pounded into her pussy.

"Holy. . . god. . .Kate!" Sebastian said as he pounded more deeper into her. Kate let out howls of pleasure as he screamed his name and felt his wolf hitting even deeper into her insides.

"Sebastian . . . cum. . .inside me!" Kate said as she rested her chest and stomach against his while she lifted her head up and moaned loudly. "Now Sebastian!" Kate cried. Sebastian suddenly found himself slamming his knot into her pussy and giving one last trust before he released a huge load into Kate's womb, which was too much and some of it leaked out.

Kate moaned loud and dropped her head on Sebastian's chest. Both of them were panting heavily from what they just did.

"Sebastian?" Kate asked. Sebastian looked up as he watched Kate instantly pull out of his knot and walked out of the den and towards the entrance before turning around to him still on the ground. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for the massage!" Kate said as she walked out with Sebastian's cum dripping out of her pussy!

**A/N: Don't ask any question about what just happened!**


End file.
